


All my loving

by sadie2504 (orphan_account)



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, X-Men (Movies), X-Men RPF, X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Love, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-13 10:37:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3378395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/sadie2504
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael has a little daughter, and he finds it's time to tell her about his boyfriend, James, and for them to finally meet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> Well, this is just a short fic about the relationship between these two and how things go when James meets Michael's daughter. For some reason I keep picturing Michael with a daughter, even when James is the one who actually has a son. In this story, James doesn't have a son and he hasn't been married. There will be some explicit sexy-times eventually, because I can't help it, I'm sorry, haha!
> 
> Hope you like it :)

“Oh my God, just kiss him already!” hollered James at the TV as he sent a flying cushion to try and hit the very sexually tensioned face of John Watson on the screen. Michael laughed, “you know they won’t kiss”, he said calmly, stroking his boyfriend’s arm; “I know Ben told us it won’t happen but it’s more frustrating than I expected it to be”, said James with a little smile. “Well, now you know how some people feel about us in X-men”, answered Michael with a small mischievous smile, getting closer to James and rubbing his nose on his cheek softly, surrounding his waist with his arm; James chuckled, “well, yeah, but I get to kiss you in real life”, he said as he turned his face slightly to rub their noses together, then kissed him softly. “And isn’t that better?” said Michael in between little kisses as he shifted James’ body to be facing him, and kissed him unhurriedly, caressing his back, relishing on the softness of the one-too-many pillows of James’ bed. 

 

He heard a little moan coming from James and felt his boyfriend’s leg rising up slowly along his own leg, then felt his pocket vibrating; after a couple seconds, James pulled apart and smiled at him, “answer that now, we’ll be busier later”, he said a bit flirtatiously, and Michael smiled back as he pulled his cellphone out; “Hm, it’s Michelle… It’s probably about Violet -he whispered with a little frown- … Hello?” he said as he answered his phone, a small frown still on his face. “Oh” said James quietly with a small hint of jealousy in his voice. Michelle was the last girl that Michael ever dated, right when he was in the verge of realizing he was actually gay; because of destiny’s odd ways, this girl got pregnant not too long into their relationship, and now they shared a daughter together. Michael told her his actual sexual preferences right away but also made her know he would take responsibility for the baby, even if they weren’t a couple anymore. She was, of course, heart-broken, but got over it relatively quickly and they became good friends; now that Violet, their daughter, was five years old, they held a healthy and friendly relationship, and Violet lived with Michelle and her partner, Robert. Of course, even if James was completely sure that Michael was in love with him and had no feelings for Michelle, it was hard for him to not feel slightly jealous of the woman that had a daughter with his boyfriend.

After a few words were exchanged, he hung up the phone. “What happened?” asked James, fumbling with the collar of Michael’s shirt. “She asked if I could pick Violet up tomorrow instead of Saturday, because they want to leave a day earlier to their trip”, he answered, looking slightly worried, and James nodded, “I said it was okay”, and James nodded again. “That’s okay, babe, you can spend tomorrow with her, don’t worry”, he said with a little caress to Michael’s cheek, noticing he was worried about the change of plans. 

 

They had been in a formal relationship for about a year, but there hadn’t been the opportunity for James to meet Violet, and it was planned to happen this weekend, which was one week before Christmas so everyone was on vacations, including them, who were in London at the same time without work since forever ago. Michael was going to pick up Violet, who lived in Cambridge, on Saturday, spend the day with her, then talk to her about James –since she didn’t know her dad was in a relationship with another man- and then she’d meet James on Sunday. James was eager to meet her, he loved kids and even if he hadn’t met her yet, he felt like he loved her already just by being the child of the man he was in love with. “Okay –said Michael a bit less apprehensively- we’ll just move everything one day earlier than planned. I’m sorry, I was really looking forward to spend the day with you tomorrow”, said Michael, clearly sorry about it, but James understood that Michael obviously wanted to also spend the day with his daughter, whom he adored. “It’s fine, honey, please don’t worry about it”, said James with a warm smile and cupping Michael’s face with his hands, causing Michael to smile. “Okay, thank you” he said with a little nod, and scanned James’ handsome face for a few seconds, “I’ll make it up to you right now, though”, he added sexily, then approached James’ lips and kissed him a bit more eagerly than before, causing him to gasp and chuckle playfully, “well, you better”, he said as he was being pulled up on top of Michael.

 

Next day, Michael left James’ flat very early to go pick his daughter at her house, which was about an hour away. Once he arrived, a very excited Violet received him as her mom opened the door of the house to let him in; “Daddy!” she yelled excitedly as she was being picked up from the floor and up into a very tight hug, “hello, sweetheart, I missed you!” said Michael, caressing her hair and enjoying the feeling of her little arms wrapped around his neck. “I missed you too”, she said softly, not letting him go. He smiled at Michelle, who was standing there with a little smile too, “how are you?” said Michael, kissing her cheek, still carrying Violet in his arms. ”I’m good. Sorry about the change of plans, I hope it wasn’t too much trouble” she said quickly, and Michael shook his head, “not at all, don’t worry –he said, then looked at Violet- this way I spend an extra day with this doll”, and Violet chuckled bashfully. “I’m glad. Go get your things, darling”, said Michelle, and Michael placed her on the floor so she could go, “okay!” she said cheerfully and ran to her room. 

 

Michael looked at her go and felt slightly dizzy as he remembered he was planning on telling her about James that same day; he knew she was a little girl that didn’t hold any prejudices, but it was still hard for him to have such a serious talk with his baby. He had asked Michelle not to tell her about him and James, since he was the one who wanted to explain to her what being gay meant, and how his relationship with another man was, at the end, the same than any other relationship. “So, she’s meeting James today?” asked Michelle a bit seriously; “tomorrow”, answered Michael quickly, and Michelle nodded. “I’ll talk to her about it tonight, I’ll let you know how that goes” he said, and Michelle smiled at him sweetly, “it’ll be fine, don’t worry about it”, she said with a slight stroke of his arm, and Michael smiled back at her, appreciating the support. “Michael!” he heard Robert’s voice, and they both turned to look at him as he was coming down the stairs, “Hey, Rob! How are you?” asked Michael with a bright smile and a hug; he liked Robert, but there was this obvious dad competition thing going on between them, even if he knew Violet loved him more than any other dad figure she could ever have. They exchanged a few words before Violet came back with a little backpack and a big plush lion that Michael had given her a couple of years ago, and they were inseparable. “I’m ready!” she said happily, “great, let’s go then!” he said to her with a big smile, and her mom helped her into her coat as Michael picked up the little suitcase that was already set next to the door, and everybody said goodbye. 

 

“So, are you hungry?” asked Michael as he started the car; he hadn’t had breakfast at James’ flat, only coffee because he wasn’t hungry before, but he was very hungry now; “yes!” she said eagerly, and Michael laughed, “good, me too, what do you want for breakfast?” he asked, and saw Violet squinting as she thought of what she wanted. “Ice cream, with waffles” she said, obviously very conscious that she could have anything she wanted for breakfast whenever she was with him, and he always let himself have that right. Michael made an amused face and high-fived her, “that’s my girl”, he said, knowing where she had gotten her sweet tooth from, and Violet chuckled as she high-fived her dad back.

 

After breakfast at a waffle house in Cambridge, they drove back to London and spent the day in different activities; they went to a park near Michael’s house to play, then went to the movies, ate at a restaurant down town and went window shopping just for fun, but he actually bought her a pair of shoes; she rarely let her mom or Michael buy things for her, she wasn’t very fond of owning stuff, and it was something that Michael could relate to; maybe she had gotten that from him, too. She had fallen in love with that pair of shoes though, since they were bright purple and sparkly and she loved those kind of things; she only accepted to buy the shoes if Michael bought something too, so he bought a blue scarf that she picked up for him, since it was getting a bit cold and he was wearing just a jacket. “You are so handsome, daddy” she had said proudly after she arranged the scarf on Michael’s neck, her little hands on his cheeks and her beautiful, big grey eyes on him. He felt his heart melting, “thank you, princess, you’re the most beautiful thing on earth”, he said sweetly, plastering a kiss on her forehead.

 

After they arrived to Michael’s house, they were both exhausted and it was time to have dinner, so Michael cooked for them, then helped her take a shower and put her into bed in the room he had specially for her in his house. He knew it was time for them to have the talk, and felt his heart racing faster; “Hey, Vi, I wanted to talk to you about something important”, he said as he sat in the edge of the bed, right next to his daughter’s small body. She looked up at him with big eyes as she held her plush lion tightly. Michael smiled softly and ran his hand along her long, golden hair. “You know how your mommy and Robert are a couple, right? They’re boyfriend and girlfriend” he started, feeling kind of foolish with his own question. “Yes”, she said softly; “well –he continued nervously- I am with someone, too, but it’s different than mom and Rob’s relationship”. “You have a girlfriend?” she asked, her eyes going slightly wider and her voice with a hint of jealousy, and she reminded him of James the night before; “No, I don’t. You’re the only girl in my life”, he said, smiling at her, and she smiled too, then frowned; “you have a boyfriend?” she asked after a moment when she realized by herself what her dad was trying to tell her. 

 

Michael blushed, “I… yes”, he said, and everything he had planned on saying to her, he suddenly forgot it, but he concentrated on trying to read Violet’s expression. She was squinting slightly, figuring it out; “Oh. Okay”, she said simply, and smiled sweetly at him again, and Michael felt like laughing everything away; “see, some couples are like that, when two boys fall in love with each other, or two girls… but it’s the same, it’s just not as common”, he added. “You’re in love with a boy?” she asked, wrinkling her nose since she didn’t understand yet how boys could be attractive at all, and Michael chuckled, “yes, I am. And you’ll change your mind about boys when you’re older”, he said and felt raw happiness bubbling up his chest as he saw his beautiful daughter chuckling with him, accepting him the way he was without a doubt. “His name is James, and he’s my best friend. He’s almost my age, and he likes dogs, and he’s an actor, too”, he said. She hadn’t been able to watch X-men yet since she was very young so she didn’t know James at all. “I like dogs, too” she said, and Michael smiled since he knew that was what she was going to like the most about everything he mentioned about James, “will I meet him someday?” she asked, and Michael nodded. “I wanted you to meet him tomorrow, if that’s okay with you. He’s very excited to meet you”, he said, and Violet nodded excitedly, “yes, invite him tomorrow!” she said, and Michael felt his heart go warm with his daughter’s words. “I will, then. So, do you have any questions? You can ask me or tell me anything, you know that, right?” said Michael, holding her small hand. “I know” she said, nodding, “would you read me a story?” she asked, and that wasn’t the type of question he was expecting but it was even a better one. “Of course I will”, he said lovingly. They chose one and after she fell asleep, which wasn’t much later than that, he went to his room and called James immediately, happy and excited. 

 

“Hello, you! I miss you!” was how James answered his call, and Michael smiled brightly at hearing his voice, “hello! So do I, I’m sorry we could just message, I was very busy, but Violet’s asleep now”, he said, and heard James chuckle, “don’t worry, handsome. How was your day?” he asked. “It was great. I just talked to her about you”, he said excitedly, and James gasped, “really? How was that?”; “she was amazing, and she wants to meet you. You’re officially invited tomorrow, so we’ll go pick you up around noon, probably”, he said, and James made a cheering sound, “that sounds great, I can’t wait!” he said eagerly, and Michael chuckled, “I can’t wait, either”. James sighed contently and said a sweet, “I love you” after a couple seconds, causing Michael to smile like a teenager in love, “I love you too, gorgeous”, and he could almost see James blush. They talked about their day for a while, which James had spent mostly reading, eating and sleeping, then wished each other a good night and got ready for bed. Michael took a hot shower as he thought about next day, happy that he was going to be able to hang out with his daughter and his boyfriend, and he was nervous but eager and excited. He thought briefly about families with James, and other kids, and weddings, and a slightly older Violet helping them out with those things. He knew he was going insanely ahead in time but he couldn’t help it, he was in love, and he knew what having kids was, so he let himself fantasize about it with a little smile on his face, letting the warm water run along his shoulders, taking away with it whatever seemed to have worried him before.


	2. Chapter 2

“Ok, Vi, so you’re ready?” said Michael a bit loudly, since Violet was somewhere between the kitchen and the living room, and he was placing the breakfast leftovers in the fridge; “yes daddy!” she said cheerfully, and appeared in just a few seconds right in front of him, holding her lion again. Michael smiled and caressed the top of her head, “good, let’s go then”, he said, and took her hand. They were going to pick James up, who lived fairly close to Michael’s house.

 

James was nervous; he knew Violet was great, but he was worried about her not liking him, and he kept walking along his flat from the moment Michael texted him to let him know they were on their way until the bell rang. His stomach flipped and he hurried to open the door; when he did, he smiled quickly at Michael, who was carrying Violet in his arms, and said a cheerful “hi!” directed at both of them. “Hi!” they answered in unison, and Michael and James chuckled. “Sweetheart, this is James”, said Michael, and James felt funny at hearing Michael call someone “sweetheart” that wasn’t him; “James, this is Violet”, he continued with a little smile. “Hello, Violet”, said James with a sweet smile and a little handshake, “it’s so nice to meet you”, he added, and Violet smiled shyly. “It’s nice to meet you too”, she said, very polite and sweet, causing James and Michael to chuckle tenderly. James was enraptured by Violet’s beauty; he had seen her in photos before but in real life she was radiant. She was all Michael, which made James’ heart grow bigger; she looked exactly like him, and James thought she was a very lucky girl with extraordinary genes; her golden hair was long and curly on the ends, and her eyes were big and blue-grey, like her father’s. He discovered a few hours later she was naturally coquettish like Michael, too, and it made James laugh on his insides and smile brightly at the beautiful pair.

 

“Do you wanna come in, or are we leaving already?” asked James, stepping a bit to the side to make space. “Well, Violet was telling me she wanted to go to the movies again, and I’m trying to convince her for us to at least watch another movie”, said Michael, smiling at Violet, and she smiled back at him, then looked at James, who laughed softly, “well, the heart wants what it wants. Let’s go then, and we can decide in our way to the movies”, said James, taking the keys to his house, and Michael and Violet agreed. “So, Violet, what’s this movie about that you liked so much?” asked James from the front seat, next to Michael, who was starting the car. “Oh, it’s about pirates, and there’s a girl pirate who fights better than all the boys, and she has a dog”, she said excitedly, causing the two adults to smile, “that sounds amazing, I’d want to watch it twice, too”, he said, knowing Michael was going to hate him a bit for that, and he chuckled when he saw his threatening –but playful- glare. Violet nodded eagerly, “daddy, if you say yes then it’s the three of us who want to watch it!” she said, and Michael laughed softly, “darling, I would watch it a thousand times if you asked me to, don’t worry. And I liked the movie, too”, he said, looking at her through the mirror, and they smiled at each other. “Yay!” she said, jumping a bit in her seat, then after a couple of seconds she spoke a soft: “James?” and James turned around to look at her, “yes, Violet?” he said with big eyes, nervy for some reason. “Do you have a dog?” she asked, looking straight at him, like she was asking something very serious, and James chuckled, hearing Michael chuckle too; “no, I don’t, but I wish I did, I love dogs”, he said; “and why don’t you have one?” she asked quickly. James smiled crookedly, “well, I’m an actor too, like your dad, and we are not too much in our homes. I would leave him alone a lot, and I wouldn’t have too much time to take him out or play with him”, he said, and that was really one of the few things he didn’t like about his job, that he couldn’t have pets.

 

Violet nodded, understanding. “You could have someone to look up for him while you’re gone – she said- like a second owner”, a couple of seconds passed, “I could take care of your dog if you wanted me to” she said softly, and James smiled at her, hearing Michael laugh tenderly, “thank you, beautiful. That sounds like a good idea, maybe when you’re a bit older I’ll take your word”, he said, and winked at her. Violet smiled fully at him and then looked out the window. James turned back to his position and looked at Michael, who smiled and winked at him too. “James?” she said again after half a minute, and he turned around again with a little smile, “yes, Violet?” he answered. “Why do you speak funny? Like in Brave”, she said, and James and Michael burst out laughing, “Violet!” said Michael with a little laugh, “it’s okay!” said James, petting his arm and looking back at Violet, who was smiling too, “I didn’t mean bad funny”, she said coyly, looking at her dad and then at James. Michael smiled at her and rolled her eyes, and James answered her question, “it’s because I’m not from England”, he said, and Violet opened her eyes widely, “where are you from?” she asked. “I’m from Scotland, exactly like in Brave. You’re good with accents”, he said, and Violet smiled. “My daddy’s from Ireland”, she said proudly, like it was some ancient, magical place that was very far away. “I know –said James with big eyes too, following the lead- that’s why he speaks funny, too”, he said. “Hey!” said Michael, looking at him with a big smile, and Violet and James laughed, “well, you do”, said James with a shrug, then winked at him and caressed his forearm again, “but I love it”, he said softly.

 

Michael smiled back at him and then looked at Violet through the mirror again, “and you know I’m half German, too”, he said proudly. Violet nodded, “yes, but I can’t understand German”, she said with a shrug, and Michael said he’d teach her whenever she wanted. “Have you heard him speak in German?” asked James, and Violet shook her head, “no!” she said, like it hadn’t occurred to her to ask her dad to speak in another language for her, and James said, “do it”, to Michael, with a big smile. “I’m not a clown”, said Michael jokingly; “come on daddy!” said Violet excitedly, “yes, come on”, added James, following Violet’s lead. Michael laughed, “I should have known you two were going to gang up on me”, he said, “What do you want me to say?”; James laughed, he found it adorable that Michael was self-conscious about speaking a few words in another language when his daughter asked him to; he loved it when Michael spoke in German, it was kind of a little kink he had and he asked him to do it just occasionally when they were in bed; in the thrive of sex Michael didn’t mind at all and he enjoyed it, especially when he saw what a few, hot words did to James.

 

After a few silly sentences he was asked to say, James and Violet clapped and cheered excitedly at him, causing Michael to laugh and roll his eyes with a little blush. They arrived and watched the pirates’ movie, Violet wanting to sit between them both, which made James and Michael very happy. Violet was adorable; she wanted to explain everything that happened in the movie to James, proud because she knew what was happening, and it made James enjoy the movie much more because it kind of meant she was liking him and they had become friends in less than an hour. He could also see Michael smiling softly with the dim light of the movie and felt a jolt in his heart, because of how handsome he was, and how he knew that smile was because of the way Violet kept talking to him, making them both calm and joyful that she had accepted them the way they were. He felt a small knot in his throat and smiled; God, how much he loved this man, it was crazy.

 

“Are you famous, James?” asked Violet innocently from the other end of the couch in Michael’s living room, and Michael and James laughed; “not as much as your father”, he said looking up at her as he put a bright blue skirt on a Barbie. Violet looked at him and then at Michael with big eyes and a smile, and Michael snorted, “he’s being silly Vi, he’s very famous, we’ll watch his movies when you grow up” he said as he brushed another Barbie’s hair, feeling a knot in his stomach because of the quick realization that there would be a time when his daughter would be old enough to watch Shame. Fuck. James chuckled, “we’re actually together in the X-men movie, did you know that?”. Violet opened her eyes widely, “you are? I didn’t know because they won’t let me watch it” she said, looking at her dad with slightly squinting eyes, causing them to laugh; “I know baby, I’m sorry, but you have to be a bit older, just a couple of years more. I don’t think you would like it right now anyway” – he hated to do so but he was lying, he knew she would love X-men, because of her adventurous ways and love for everything heroic, but it was a bit violent and call him selfish but he didn’t want her to see him as the bad guy when she was so young. James looked at him with an understanding smile and Violet shook her head, “I would like it because you’re in it, but it’s okay, I can wait”, she said with a little shrug, and Michael smiled at her proudly. “What we can do is watch the X-men cartoon, if you want to”, said James, and Violet answered with an excited “yes!” -It hadn’t occurred to Michael before and apparently she didn’t know they existed. They prepared popcorn and ordered a pizza before cramming all up in Michael’s bed, accompanied by Violet’s plush lion, a couple of the Barbies they were dressing up earlier and a Magneto action figure that James had given to Michael as a silly gift at the end of their first movie.

 

“I’m supposed to be that guy”, said James when Professor X appeared on screen; Violet laughed and looked up at James, “but you’re not bald!” she said; James and Michael laughed, “I know, but I play his part when he’s young and has hair” he said with a smile and a little shrug; Violet chuckled, she seemed very excited to be watching at least the cartoons and being accompanied by the real-life characters. “And that’s me -said Michael a few minutes later, when Magneto appeared- I’m the bad guy” he said, and when Violet looked up at him with a smile, he winked at her. “You’re not bad in real life” she said as she rested her head on his chest; James sighed with tenderness at the image and caressed Violet’s hair; she and Michael looked at him and smiled, then she continued eating her pizza happily. “I love you”, mouthed James at Michael, and Michael reached for his cheek to caress it with his thumb, “I love you too”, he mouthed back.

 

“Daddy, you’re not that old!” she almost shouted when magneto took his helmet off and all the white hair was out. James and Michael burst out laughing, “I know, I play the young one too, sweetheart”; “oh” she said, and laughed too when she heard them laughing. After three episodes, Violet looked tired but was struggling with wanting to stay awake; “hey, princess, are you sleepy? It’s almost bed time”, said Michael with a tender caress to her head. “No – she said, then rested her head on James’ arm, since she was right between the two of them, putting a big smile on James’ face, and Michael bit his lip with a smile too- you can sleep here tonight if you want, James”, she said sleepily, and the other two suppressed a laugh; they hadn’t thought about that situation but if he was invited by her, then it was more than alright. “Thank you, darling” he said sweetly, then she added, “if you stay, daddy can make pancakes in the morning, he makes the best pancakes in the whole world”; her eyes were almost closing now. “He does?” said James softly; he knew Michael actually made the best pancakes in the whole world, but he wasn’t going to say that. Michael chuckled with tenderness, “I’ll cook all the pancakes you want”, he said with a small kiss to his daughter’s forehead, which was apparently all she needed to fall asleep. He checked on her and when he realized she was asleep, he carried her in his arms and gave a chaste kiss to a smiling James, “I’ll put her to bed, be right back”, he said, and James nodded.

 

It took about ten minutes for Michael to come back, which James used to take the food and boxes to the kitchen downstairs, brush his teeth and change into a pair of the pajamas he kept in Michael’s house. Michael came into his room to find James lying in bed and watching the rest of the episode; “oh, someone else is ready for bed too”, he said as he approached him. James chuckled and kneeled on the bed, reaching for the edge to meet a standing Michael there. “Yes – he cupped Michael’s face, who immediately surrounded his waist- but I’m not exactly ready to sleep”, he said with a little teasing smile. Michael smiled before kissing him delicately, longingly, like he had missed the touch and taste too much and was afraid of breaking the moment. James moaned softly and opened his mouth wider, rolling his tongue against Michael’s very slowly, then bit his lower lip. Michael closed his eyes and swallowed heavily with a deep breath, “thank you for being so great to Violet, I had an amazing day”, he said softly against his lips. James smiled, “thank you for letting me be a part of it”, he said simply, then surrounded Michael’s neck with his arms, getting even closer, and licked his lower lip looking straight into his eyes, noticing the exact moment they turned darker. “You’re such a sexy dad”, he said flirtatiously and rubbed the tip of their noses together; “thank you”, said Michael softly with a smile and a little blush, “first time I ever hear that”, he added, and James chuckled, “well, it better be”, he said playfully as he pulled him into another kiss.

 

James pulled up the shirt Michael was wearing and took it off with a slow motion, then dived into his neck to kiss it as he held his head, caressing his hair. Michael sighed and moaned at the same time, “you’re killing me”, he said softly as he ran his hands down James’ back and settled them on his butt cheeks, squeezing slightly. James moaned a bit into Michael’s strong clavicle and breathed in that maddening scent of his; his hands traveled all the way down to Michael’s jeans and unbuttoned them, feeling how he was hard already under them. Michael let James unbutton his pants and then helped him take his shirt off; after James was shirtless too, he unzipped Michael’s pants and lowered the front of them along with his underwear, relishing on how sexy it was when Michael’s dick appeared with a little jolt. He took it in his hand with a sigh and a lick of his lips, looking down at it as Michael moaned quietly and caressed James’ arms, back and butt. After a minute he kissed James’ lips and whispered, “I’ll lock the door”, then walked quickly to lock it and came back. James cherished that moment, to watch him walk away and come back, since he looked incredibly hot with his cock bobbing up and down like that with each step; so big and hard and fuck, he wanted it now.

 

“You’re fucking hot”, whispered James when Michael was back where he was before, James still kneeling on the edge of the bed and Michael standing in front of him. He smiled and said, “you are”, right before running his open hands along his hips then down his thighs and behind his legs, grabbing him tightly and lifting him up to throw him on the bed playfully. James yelped since he didn’t expect it, then his soft laugh turned almost immediately into a low moan when Michael arrived on top of him and rubbed his erection against his. He was quick to remove his pants completely and James’ pajama bottoms, then kissed and licked all the way up along James’ legs, hips, stomach, chest, shoulders and arrived at his ear, licking his earlobe and nibbling at it softly; James was moaning quietly, his mouth open and his eyes closed tightly, except when he opened them to see how sexy Michael looked on top of him, kissing every inch of his skin. “I feel like I’ve – ah- I’ve done something right today”, said James with a little smile, and Michael moved to face him, “yes, babe – he kissed his jaw, moved to the other side of his neck, then his lips- you’ve been the best, I love you so much”; James smiled and moaned when Michael arrived at his weak spot on his neck; “I – fuck, _yes_ \- I love you too”, he said, flustered. Michael was very conscious of that one spot that drove James mad, so he licked and sucked gently, rubbing slowly against him, then took his knees and pushed them up and to the sides, spreading him up. James loved that sensation and the idea of Michael spreading up his legs like that, it was entirely sexual and private and it made him moan and blush every time. Michael licked a couple of his fingers and arranged his position to be as close to James as he could as he started preparing him.

 

James panted and whispered a few encouraging words between silent moans; he was usually louder but he was conscious that he couldn’t be loud tonight. It was actually hot, having to be quiet – it reminded him of that time they had sneaked in the costumes room in the set of DOFP to have a ridiculously hot quickie, having to be very silent; it had been too much fun. He arched his back as he felt Michael crooking his fingers, and feeling already adjusted, thank you very much, he moaned Michael’s name asking for more. Michael nodded, breathing heavily, and licked his palm to slick his dick before entering slowly into James. It always made James shiver with want when Michael did that, licking his palm, because he looked right into his eyes, with that predatory look that could be even scary if you didn’t know you were about to have the best fuck of your life – although who wouldn’t know that, if they had Michael fucking Fassbender on top?- He felt proud for being the only one actually able to have Michal Fassbender on top of him. James searched for Michael’s mouth once he was entering him, and they kissed openly, almost dirty, but it was perfect; once he was inside completely, James took a deep breath, relishing and adjusting to the size –it always amazed him how big he was- and sent his head backwards, ready to start with all the fun.

 

Michael thrust into him slowly at first, riding a deep, sensual rhythm, kissing James’ long neck and the junction of it and his shoulders. He growled right before speeding up just a bit, “you’re such a good fuck, James –he thrust deep and slightly longer- so hot and tight” he said huskily against his skin, causing James to bite his lip with how hot he sounded saying that; “yeah? You like it, daddy?” he said with the sexiest voice he could find in him, knowing it was a risky thing to say but fuck it, it was flirty and playful and he found it fucking hot to call him that. Michael moaned deeply and thrust hard into him, mumbling “oh fuck… yes, yeah baby” – James moaned too and spread his legs a little more widely almost involuntarily; “you like me calling you that?” he asked with a little smile, his hands running along his boyfriend’s hair. Michael smiled too and chuckled naughtily, “you’d think it would be ruining the word for me but it’s not, it’s hot”, said Michael between pants, and James smiled triumphantly. Michael stretched his arms, lifting himself up a little to readjust their position, taking James’ thighs and lifting him a bit too, causing him to swallow thickly in expectation. He then came back down to James’ mouth and kissed him sinfully slow, moving his hands to his hips and giving a deep thrust against his sweet spot; James arched his back and sent his head slightly backwards with a sharp, loud moan, and Michael panicked for a second even in between all the pleasure he was feeling; he instantly moved his open hand to James’ cheek and placed his thumb on his mouth, “shh, baby, you gotta be quiet tonight”, he said gently, then kissed the corner of his mouth and thrust again, too aware of the soft lips and warm breath coming from James’ slightly open mouth underneath his thumb. James closed his eyes, concentrating, then opened them and kissed Michael’s thumb right before he removed it from his lips; “is that an order?” he said sexily, but Michael answered quickly, “no, honey, I just don’t wa-“; James interrupted him with a soft, longing kiss, then kissed down to his chin, “are you sure?” he asked, looking up at him with lustful eyes. Michael caught the look and understood, so with a little smirk and a slow, deep thrust he said, “yes, that’s an order” – Michael’s deep, husky voice, that insanely hot way of his to thrust into him with the perfect rhythm, his gorgeous face, those strong hands and biceps holding him tight, _those words_ … he felt like coming right that second – he moaned quietly, shivering, and felt Michael sigh deeply, too. 

 

After a few more minutes of a very hot and self-restrained –which made it hotter, somehow- sex, Michael felt too much on the edge, so he slowed down his thrusts and, biting James’ neck, he said “I’m – _ah_ \- come with me, babe” in a raspy voice, to which James arched his back deliciously, like he was waiting for those words, and spoke a soft “yes, come for me daddy, fill me up”; Michael growled, he couldn’t resist it when James spoke like that, like he was straight out of the best adult film you’d ever watch - he thrust intensely, riding his orgasm out, feeling James shriek underneath him, panting and spurting warmly between their stomachs; “fuck –whispered Michael before kissing James lazily – that was so good, you’re amazing”, he said still panting, feeling like he had just ran 10 miles. James smiled and opened his eyes, then kissed Michael’s jaw, sluggishly too, all his energy drawn out; “you… it’s all you, trust me”. Michael smiled softly and turned them around –he never liked to let all his weight on James- “yeah, right”, he said playfully, smiling at James’ surprised yelp, then caressing his back, butt cheeks and hair tenderly once he was on top of Michael. “I love you so much”, said James softly against Michael’s chest, “I wish that someday we can give Violet a brother or a sister”, he added hesitantly after a few seconds, and Michael felt his heart bubbling with excitement and love – “you mean it?” he asked, looking down at him, and James turned to face him, “yes… I mean, if you wanted to”, he said with a little blush, knowing they hadn’t even talked about marriage yet but being with Violet, the three of them together, it just felt right. Michael smiled beautifully at him and moved to kiss his lips softly, “you just made me the happiest man alive”, he said, relishing on the beautiful smile that he received back.

-o-

James woke up to a warm feeling that took a couple of seconds for him to realize it was a soft, chaste kiss from Michael. He smiled before opening his eyes lazily; “good mornin’” he said, and Michael smiled back. “I’m sorry to wake you, I was missing those eyes”, he said, brushing their noses together, staring at him lovingly. James chuckled and stretched in his place, then cuddled into his boyfriend’s strong arms and build, his favorite place on earth; “how are you so sweet so early?” he mumbled against his chest, then looked up at him. He really was perfect. Michael chuckled, “it’s all your fault”. James bit his lip with a smile and kissed Michael’s thick, delicious neck, running his hand along his arm. Michael moaned softly and turned down to look at James again when he stopped kissing him; he smiled at him, happy that he could see that stunning face in the morning – those gorgeous freckles covering his nose and cheeks, that elegant, white, soft skin that haunted his most erotic dreams, and God, those eyes. Not even the most beautiful skies or seas could compare, these eyes contained the soul of the best person alive, and had the colors of what he imagined heaven would look like. His heart raced at his thoughts, filled with love, and James seemed like he was reading his mind, because his eyes filled with excitement tears because of that little staring moment. “I love you”, said Michael sweetly.

 

The door opened slowly and they separated quickly, turning to look at Violet who was peeking her head through the door, “Hi, can I come in?” she asked softly, and they both chuckled, Michael answering a sweet, “yes gorgeous, come here”. James was thankful that Michael had insisted in putting their clothes back on to sleep last night in case this happened. She ran happily to the bed and jumped onto it, looking bashfully at James, who smiled at her, sitting on the bed, “good morning Vi”, he said, and she wished him good morning back with a little kiss to his cheek. “Don’t I get a kiss?” asked Michael, crossing his arms, so she chuckled and crawled up to Michael’s tummy, facing him. “Hi daddy”, she said sweetly, kissing his forehead, the way he always kissed hers. Michael smiled, “good morning, princess”. She ran her hands through his short hair - “Daddy, will you have white hair someday?” she asked, obviously having thought about Magneto and realizing her dad would grow old too. James smiled; he wished he could take a picture of them, the morning light made their hair shine in the exact same color: gold with a few ginger lights. Michael looked so happy and beautiful around Violet, it broke James’ heart to know they couldn’t see each other every day. “Yes, sweetie… I will, but in a very long time, don’t worry. You’ll have kids of your own by then”, he said, running his hand through her long, floppy hair. She seemed content with the answer and nodded, then laid down on his chest, looking at James, who smiled at her again. She smiled back and seemed to remember her dad’s promise, “I want pancakes!” she said suddenly and excited, and Michael and James laughed; “I could eat a hundred pancakes right now”, said James looking at them, just getting aware that he was actually very hungry. Violet laughed and said, “I could eat a thousand!”; Michael smiled widely, “there’s honestly nothing that could make me happier than making pancakes for the two of you – he said- but I need a big kiss to get my energies up”, and before he could notice, he was receiving a kiss from Violet on one cheek, and a kiss from James on the other. He smiled for himself, happier than ever, because it really was all he needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello :)  
> I hope you enjoyed the story! Thank you to the ones who have read it, for the kudos and comments, you're all very sweet <3  
> See you soon!  
> -Sadie


End file.
